


I Wanna Show You What the Real You is Like

by danielleelyse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, clumsy!clarke, i love miller, im not sorry, of course he's in this, playful!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielleelyse/pseuds/danielleelyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I work at an ice skating rink and you can’t go 3 feet without falling and i’m trying not to burst out laughing at how determined you look.</p><p>or the AU where Bellamy can’t keep his eyes off Clarke when she comes to the rink he works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Show You What the Real You is Like

**Author's Note:**

> Alright loves, first one-shot! Hope you enjoy! thanks, xx.

Normally, he wouldn’t look twice at someone struggling to skate. There were always plenty of girls that came to the rink just to put on skates and take pictures on the ice to look like they were pros without being able to make it around the ice once. 

But there was something about this girl. For one, she was gorgeous. Curly, golden locks framed her face, and those piercing blue eyes, well, don’t get him started on those. She was short, but what she lacked in height, she made up for with her curves. He couldn’t find one thing wrong with her.

Which is what made it even funnier when she came in alone and fiddled with her skates for 5 minutes before she got them on, only to fall the second she set foot on the ice. However, this didn’t seem to deter her at all. She simply picked herself back up and skated forward, only to fall again. Little kids flew past her with their parents, and it was all he could do not to laugh at the terrified look on her face as she clung to the wall. She wouldn’t have heard him from his position across the rink, but he felt somehow she would’ve known, and he had a feeling she was someone he didn’t want to mess with. 

The rink was fairly slow, so he made his way off the ice and over to the ticket booth where his best friend Miller sat, unoccupied. “Hey. What’s the deal with the blonde that came by herself?”

“I have no idea, but she’s the best thing that’s happened all week.”

“I should help her, right?” He looked back over at her, surprised to find her on her feet for once. I mean, it was his job to help newbies. Sure, they were normally 5, but new skaters are new skaters.

“Are you kidding? I’ve already put 3 videos of her up on my snapchat story.” He watched his friend pull it up on his phone and turned it around so he could see. He watched the first one and half of the second before it was too much. He playfully hit his arm so he pulled away.

“Not cool dude.”

“You know you wanna laugh, Blake.” 

“Not even a little.” Miller erupted into a fit of laughter, and he turned to see the girl flailing around mid-fall for a solid 15 seconds before hitting the ice. Miller was hyperventilating by that point, and his face was so red, Bellamy thought he was going to have to call an ambulance.

“Did-did you,” He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Jesus, Miller. Give the girl a break.” He walked back to the ice still hearing Miller behind him.

“She-she can’t even… Bell! Did you see that? She couldn’t even fall!”

He smoothly skated over to the damsel in distress who was currently sitting on the ice after falling, looking like she had no intention of trying to get back up. “Hey, uh, do you, uh need some help?” He said towering over her.

“It’s about time.” He was taken aback at her attitude.

“Excuse me?” She seemed to notice his shift in mood and quickly responded.

“Oh my gosh! No! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that.” His brow furrowed, suddenly confused.

“Like what?”

“Like you suck at your job. It’s just--can you help me up? I’d much rather have this conversation on the same level. It be bad enough if you were just standing above me, but you’re like 6 feet tall. Seriously I feel like a 6 year old kid down here.” He chuckled.

“Could’ve fooled me. You skate like one.” She glared at him, but he could see the humor in her eyes. He extended his hand and pulled her up and placed his hand on her hip to steady her. “Easy, Princess.”

“Princess?”

“I don’t know you’re name and until then, if the shoe fits.”

“Okay, I’m going to let that judgemental comment slide--seeing as you don’t know anything about me--as long as you never call me that again. My name is Clarke.”

“Sure thing Princess. And you’re wrong. I do know one thing about you. You’re an awful skater.”

“Clarke. My name is Clarke.” The returning smirk he gave her affected her more than she would’ve liked. He was too attractive for his own good. His black curls matched perfectly with his tan skin, and the freckles splattered on his face begged for her touch.  
“Right. Clarke. Now, what did you want to talk about?” They were now off the ice, seated on a bench just outside the glass.

“Yeah, okay. My friend Raven dared me to come here and make a fool of myself skating so the hot worker Bellamy would come to my rescue. Do you know a Bellamy?” She realized as soon as the words came out of her mouth that she basically just called him ugly. And that he was quite possibly Bellamy.

“Princess, you wound me.” He put his hand up to his chest in mock hurt, and the smile on his face makes her want to melt into a puddle. “Do I, your humble peasant, not meet your royal definition of hot?”

“No you do. You definitely do.” And there it was. That damn smirk again. She wanted to wipe it off his face. “And enough with the Princess okay, Bellamy I’m assuming?”

“The one and only. So to be clear, that whole shenanigan out there was an act? Because my friend Miller has some videos of you that prove to be quite convin--”

“Oh no, that was definitely real.”

“So why publicly embarrass yourself? I mean you’re beautiful, there’s no way you’re this desperate.” Her cheeks immediately flushed. “Oh come on Clarke, you’ve got to know how beautiful you are. The only reason it took me so long to come to your rescue was because I was too caught up in how gorgeous you are.”

“Raven said you were hot, she never said you were such a charmer.”

“Well considering I don’t know said Raven, I don’t think she’d know that.” She laughed, and it was a sound he wanted to hear forever. “So, I’m waiting, Princess. You’re very intriguing.”

“I was dating this guy Finn and a month into our relationship I found out he’d been dating Raven for a year. We both dumped him and became fast friends. She’s with this guy Wick now and she said I should move on too. She saw you here last week when she came with Monty who was flirting with your friend Miller--”

“Oh my god, he hasn’t shut up about that kid, well until you distracted him today,” he interjected with a wink.

“Right. So Raven had Monty ask about you and then she told me to come here knowing that you’d have to step in. Of course I said no but then she pulled the whole cheating with her boyfriend thing which always makes me feel guilty so here I am.” He laughed at how out of breath he was and how cute she looked when she was fluttered. 

“My only question is: What kind of friend dares someone to do something so humiliatingly hilarious and doesn’t stick around to see it?”

“Oh, she’s across the street at Starbucks making sure I don’t chicken out. I drew the line at her coming in. But she’s having Monty get the full scoop from Miller tomorrow on their date.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m sorry for this dare, because I’m glad I met you. Why don’t I take you back on the ice and show you how it’s done?” 

“And self-confident Bellamy if back. You’re on.” He takes her hand and leads her back on the ice. 

After two hours of falling and touching her way more than necessary (what she doesn’t know won’t kill her) she manages to skate around with ease. And every day for a week after that their lessons continue. 

And soon lessons turn into dates and dates turn into living together which turns into standing at the alter together 3 years later promising that they’ll always pick each other up when they fall (and all that other good stuff).

**Author's Note:**

> the end is super cheesy & poorly written, but I couldn't help myself. please leave kudos and comment what you thought! thanks loves, xx.


End file.
